Waltz Lesson
by zutarababe
Summary: Fluffy songfic of Waltz Lesson by Alex Clazziquai  however you spell that . Of course, zutara. :P with Toko/SIBLING
1. Chapter 1

All the servants of the palace were everywhere, getting ready for their lord's wedding party. Red uniforms ran here and there, setting up the dining hall and ballroom while the cooks cooked away busily, making sure every serving was perfect.

While everything was happening, the Firelord and his soon-to-be wife were trying to practice how to waltz.

"I love you."

They whispered those three words lovingly as they gazed upon each other. His soft smile and her bright grin could show a blind person how much they loved them.

"We should probably at least try to waltz together now." Zuko suggested.

"But it's so hard. Li and Lo are really strict sometimes." Katara complained. He chuckled lightly at her comment.

"It's not so bad. Come on, I'll teach you." Zuko lightly pushed her away and guided her hands to his shoulder and grabbed the other one with his hand.

"But what about the music?" The orchestra left after they realized that their lord and lady won't be practicing for some time.

"We don't need it. Just let me lead you and listen to my voice." Katara raised her eyebrow at the last command.

_One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

_Okay, just follow me,_

_After you gather your feet_

_Relax your thighs,_

_Along with your shoulders_

_We get into our positions,_

_And hold our hands like this_

_Let's match our movements against this rhythm within the two of us_

_To the side,_

_Rise and fall,_

_Is it difficult?_

_Okay, don't worry,_

_And again, one, two, three,_

_To the front, Heel and Toe,_

_You're doing great_

_Remember this feeling_

_Aligning our hearts together,_

_Still inexperienced._

_Looks like it's starting to begin_

_The world's most beautiful kind of dance_

_Somehow, it's somewhat like that,_

_That is_

Then Zuko stopped singing, but they continued to sway to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

Katara rolled her eyes as she smiled. She thought, "He's such girly pussy."

_To the side,_

_Rise and fall,_

_Is it difficult?_

_Okay, don't worry,_

_And again, one, two, three,_

_To the front, Heel and Toe,_

_You're doing great_

_Remember this feeling_

_Aligning our hearts together,_

_Still inexperienced._

_Looks like it's starting to begin_

_The world's most beautiful kind of dance_

_Somehow, it's somewhat like that,_

_That is_

_It's exactly (knowing love)_

_Knowing love_

_One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

"You get it now?" Zuko grinned.

Katara put up her innocent face. "I think we need to do this one more time. Just to make sure."

He smirked. "Ok, one more time. One, two, three. One, two, three."

**AN:**

**Wasn't that cute? It's so cute, I kinda want to puke now…**

**This song is Waltz Lesson by Alex from Clazziquai Project or however you spell it.**

**I got the translation from stupidwisdom on youtube.**

**If you want to listen to it (he has SUCH a soothing voice), just type in Alex "Waltz Lesson" (English Subtitles) on Youtube by stupidwisdom and you'll see Alex and his band member Shin Ae on a Korean variety show called ****We Got Married****. Just so you know it's not an actual marriage. :P**

**I got bored. :/ I might also put something like this with Zuko/Toph SIBLING relationship. :D I adore them as brother and sister. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry but I couldn't find the English translation to this song. Most of it is in English anyways so :P**

The ballroom was packed with dancers and orchestras. Tables were circled around the dancers, filled with nobles laughing and gossiping. Then at the head of the ballroom lie the one and only Firelord Zuko and his best friend, Toph. Toph was more of a tomboy and so she hated dresses and nobles and dancing. She hated having to behave for her 'big brother' and most of all she hated wearing shoes and being harassed by Katara and Suki to dance with them. So what else can she do in this ballroom? Bother Zuko of course.

"Zuko." She poked.

"What?" Zuko continued to stare at his beautiful wife who was currently dancing with her brother, Sokka, while the Avatar Aang and Kyoshi Warrior Suki danced with each other. Why were they dancing? Sokka and Katara are romantically attracted to each other and they have been hiding it from everyone else ever since Sokka touched Katara's shoulder in the really dirty Fire Nation village where everyone worshipped the Painted Lady; for some reason, it really turned her on. And so Aang and Suki were forced to let the two siblings 'catch up on old times'.

She poked again. "Zuko."

Just kidding. They're not attracted to each other at all. That's disgusting.

Zuko replied, "What?" He finally turned to his right to face her, even though it doesn't matter since she's blind. But it's the thought that counts.

She poked him again. "Zuuuko."

He grabbed her hand in annoyance. "What do you want, Toph?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go eat some food." He turned away and continued eyeing Katara.

"But I'm full."

"Then go dance."

"But I don't want to."

"Well, it looks like you're stuck." He rolled his eyes and continued to again stalkerishly stare at his gorgeous wife because he can. He's married now.

"Poke."

"Alright, you know what?"

"What?"

"You're going to dance with me."

"Noooooo!" Zuko dragged, literally dragged, Toph onto the dance floor. Once they were by the dancers, Toph quickly sat down and stayed down. She wasn't allowed to earth bend the palace, she promised Uncle Iroh.

"Come on Toph, stop being a baby."

"NO!"

Zuko kneeled down, while still holding on to her arms. "Please dance with me?"

"…No." Toph turned away from his really really warm breath.

"You don't even have to move your feet."

"Then how am I dancing?"

"I'll show you if you agree." Toph relaxed a bit, but still hesitant. "You won't be bored this way." Zuko taunted her. She continued staying silent.

"Alright, fine. You can go back to the table and be all by yourself while I go and join Katara." He tried standing up but found two hands holding him down. She was still silent.

"How about if I sing and make a fool out of myself while we dance?"

Toph laughed. "Princess, you can't sing for life."

"So then will you dance with me?"

"…ok, fine. Only if you sing."

"Ok, deal." They shook hands on it. Of course, the rest of the gAang was watching. Katara was happy Zuko got Toph to dance while everyone else wanted to make fun of Zuko for the rest of his life.

Toph shrieked once Zuko picked her up. "Zuko what are you doing?" Then he placed her down on his feet. "Oh." He tried so hard not to laugh.

"Now you just stay on my feet while I move." Zuko looked at the orchestra and nodded. They instantly stopped in the middle of their song and got ready to do their lord's song. Why? Because they would've gotten fired if they didn't obey him. Duh.

Zuko started woo-ing the whole crowd with his lovely voice as he swayed from side to side with Toph.

_onul-bam kudae-ye gyote  
cho arumdab-ke su nohwajin Rainbow  
irohke tang-shinul kkung talmun  
nae nun sogen nul kadukhi _

_I love to dance with my daddy  
I love to share with my lovin'  
I keep my secret safe  
And sound with my dad  
How do you feel?  
How do you love?  
Shall we dance with me? _

Toph seemed content with his actions. She laid the right side of her head onto Zuko's chest, feeling his chest vibrate and hearing his calm heartbeat.

_Dance with my daddy  
I love to share with my lovin'  
I keep my secret safe  
and sound with my dad  
How do you feel?  
How do you love?_

Then everyone switched partners to dance with their loving dad. Except Aang and Suki. They just sat down. Why? They were tired.

No, it wasn't because they didn't have dads. How rude of you to think like that.

_Dance with my daddy  
I love to share with my lovin'  
I keep my secret safe  
And sound with my dad  
How do you feel?  
How do you love?  
_

_Dance with my daddy  
I love to share with my lovin'  
I keep my secret safe  
And sound with my dad  
How do you feel?  
How do you love?  
_

_Dance with my daddy  
I love to share with my lovin'  
I keep my secret safe  
And sound with my dad  
How do you feel?_

_How do you love?_

Everyone clapped for the wonderful performance and since it was the Firelord performing. Zuko looked up and felt embarrassed for performing in front of everyone.

He put Toph down on the floor, slightly bowed and raised his hand to calm the applause.

"Well, wasn't that fun Toph?"

"No! I can't even make fun of you." She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. They made their way toward the dining table.

Zuko laughed at her response and looked smug. "I got you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Sparky." Toph smiled a bit behind her bangs as she sat down.

**Hoped you like it. **


End file.
